rotrlfandomcom-20200215-history
Shalelu (Trouble in the Hinterlands)
Shalelu outlines the goblin trouble along the Lost Coast Trouble in the Hinterlands When you enter the Mayor’s outer office, you find the Mayor and a sleek elven woman you presume to be Shalelu waiting. Mayor Deverin’s brow is furrowed, as if deeply troubled and already considering options she’d rather not - but she does take the opportunity to nod a greeting, and to apologize for not having come by to see you sooner, to thank you for the risks you took to protect the people of this town. The Sheriff then makes formal introductions... “Shalelu here is a kind of an unoffical member of the Sandpoint guard, a warden of sorts who travels the Hinterlands. She keeps an eye out for trouble, watching the goblin tribes in particular and checks on some of the outlying settlements from time to time bringing news as there's news to tell. Her insights are much valued in this community, and I’ve never known her to exaggerate a threat... nor to dismiss one for that matter.” He looks to her and indicates the four of you with a nod of his head. “This here is our newest group of goblin slayers. They did right by us when the raid happened, and again with that trouble in the crypts. Ezra (PC) there got his head thumped for him by Old Ven, but other than that they’ve been a valuable resource in their brief stay here. I’d like them to hear what you have to say.” A smile tugged at the corner of Shalelu’s mouth - apparently she was well acquainted enough with Ven Vinder, or at the very least with his temper. She stepped forward with an almost feline grace, resting decepively delicate fingertips on the table in the center of the room upon which a map of the Hinterlands had been spread out. “Sandpoint isn’t the only area that’s had goblin troubles of late. Travelers have been accosted and more than one farm attacked. There has been an increase in raids all along the Lost Coast, particularly in the dale between Nettlewood and Mosswood,” she indicated on the map with a touch. “Belor has told me of your work against the goblins - nasty business that, but well done. I’ve dedicated the last few years of my life to keeping them from causing the people of the Lost Coast trouble, but they’re tenacious and fecund little rodents. Like weeds that bite.” She grimaces. “There are five major tribes in the region; traditionally they spend more time bothering one another than us, but from what I’ve been able to determine, members of four, perhaps all five tribes were involved in the attack on Sandpoint. I shadowed a raiding party not two days ago and there was a fair bit of chatter amongst them about the ‘longshanks’ whom had felled so many of their number - its pretty clear that you were whom they spoke of. Seems you’ve made an impression.” “At any rate, its the five tribes working together that I find troubling. Goblin tribes don’t get along unless they’ve got their eyes set on something big, and big plans require big bosses. I’m concerned that someone from the outside has moved in and gotten them organized - or at least as organized as they can be - though for what purpose beyond general mayhem I’ve yet to discover.” Sheriff Hemlock frowns at this. “Bruthazmus?” The elf’s pretty face contorts at the name. “No. I haven’t been able to catch a scent of that fiend since he escaped me in the Mosswood last summer, but this isn’t his style. He doesn’t have the patience for it. Or the brains.” She glances over at you. “Bruthazmus is a particularly nasty hobgoblin, exiled from his tribe down in the Devil's Platter and ever since has been a thorn in my side. He’s escaped me twice now but next time I catch his scent will be the last, one way or another.” She frowned then, thoughtful. “Bruthazmus isn’t responsible nor any of the other chieftains or champions from what I can tell. Koruvus of the Seven Tooth tribe hasn’t been seen in almost a year since he disappeared in those sea caves to the north, that sword he stole along with him. Vorka’s a cannibal, something frowned upon even by goblins, so he’s not in on this. Big Gugmut’s too stupid. I haven’t been up to Thistletop to check on Ripnugget yet - that’s where I’m headed when I depart in the morning. The old ruin is the best lair the tribes have, but he’s always been content to hole up behind those walls and keep his cowardly ears attached to his head.” She nodded to Sheriff Hemlock, apparently done with her briefing, and the grizzled soldier turns back to you. “In the morning I and a number of my guardsmen are headed out to Magnimar. We feel like the local roads are safe enough, but we’ve a host of visitors still holed up in town who’d like an escort home, and the Mayor has given me leave to request additional guardsmen, some to patrol the roads, some to help fortify the town in case we have to deal with another raid. I’ve asked the Mayor for permission to temporarily deputize the lot of you - not really for any particular purpose other than to stay visible around town during the couple of days I’m away, give everyone a sense of security. They know you by now and having your presence in the town will settle people’s nerves a bit while so many guardsmen are away. Shalelu says that whatever’s going on, there’s no sign we’ll have to deal with it immediately, so I imagine things will be fairly quiet. Is that something you lot would feel comfortable doing?” Category:Exposition